moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Perenolde Calendar
((Note this page and all pages associated with the Alteraci History are at your discretion to recognize )) The '''Perenolde Calendar '''is the official system of dating in the Kingdom of Alterac. Although in more recent times, many of the Alteraci have abandoned it following Aiden Perenolde's betrayal. It was first created by King Nicholas Perenolde, although multiple authors have endeavors in updating the calendar following his death. The '''Perenolde Calendar '''is divided into multiple eras. The first being, B.A or Before Arathor. This refers to Pre-Imperial Era Alterac. Due to a lack of a specific time being attributed to the first humans inhabiting Alterac, it counts backwards from I.E or Imperial Era. I.E refers to the time when Alterac was under Arathorian rule and counts forward. Following the I.E, there is the K.A standing for Kingdom of Alterac. This also counts forward. Some scholars have tacked on another era, known as I.A or In Anarchy. This has yet to be officially recognized but some have begun to use it and it counts forward. The '''Perenolde Calendar '''follows the traditional system of keeping time using seconds, minutes and hours. There being twenty-four hours in a day, seven days in a week, various weeks in a month and twelve months each year. However, the '''Perenolde Calendar '''observes special holidays and seasons, and ignores others. The '''Perenolde Calendar '''ignores the following holidays, Lunar Festival, Love is in the Air, Noblegarden, Pirate's Day, Harvest Festival and Hallow's End. Holidays such as Brewfest and Feast of Winter's Veil last for a longer duration, spanning for usually two weeks longer. The Midsummer Fire Festival is simply referred to as the Midsummer Festival and celebrates the lovely weather the sun grants Alterac during the summer. Brewfest is of greater significance, in Alterac than any other Human kingdom. The first and last days of Brewfest are days announced as labor-free. Towns are transformed into Beer Gardens filled with Barmaids and Alterac Brew Pups. The Day of the Dead is celebrated in Alterac, another day free of labor where the masses congregate to remember the deceased. Pilgrim's Bounty is the sole holiday dedicated to the harvest, although it occurs earlier in Alterac. Dedicated to the harvest and in hope that they will survive the winter ahead, Pilgrim's Bounty is a holiday of humbling but also excess where people show gratitude but also enjoy themselves before winter begins. The Feast of Winter's Veil occurs for the entirety of the month of December in Alterac, celebrating the winter season and spinning an optimistic look on the harsh cold. The '''Perenolde Calendar '''marks three additional holidays, including Saint Braelin's Day, Liberty Day, and the Feast of Saint Braelin. Liberty Day, set on June 9th, marks the anniversary of independence of the Kingdom of Alterac from the Empire of Arathor. Traditionally, a large parade is held where the monarch rides through Alterac. People often bake Crown Cakes, golden cakes baked in a special tin to appear a crown. The cakes are often decorated with various fruits, nuts, or sweets to resemble the crown. Saint Braelin's Day, August 17th, is a day of remembrance for Saint Braelin and the War for Alterac. An immense wicker ogre is constructed burned, people gather and dance around the flames. A large meal is held afterwards using the ashes of the bonfire as a seasoning. Those lost in the War for Alterac are commemorated afterwards, Saint Bralin's Day is probably the most unique of all Alteraci holidays. The Feast of Saint Braelin is marked on October 24th and is the Church's official holiday in honor of Braelin Joseph. Somewhat of a echo of Saint Braelin's Day, the Feast is usually a more somber ordeal. A long Liturgy is traditionally held in the Alterac City Cathedral and Strahnbrad Town Hall. The current year is 1143 K.A or 27 A.A. B.A (Before Arathor) Unknown - 1 B.A Unknown B.A - Humans occupy the Alterac Mountains. The harsh conditions result in the people who occupy the mountains to be large and hearty folk Unknown B.A - Ignaeus Trollbane defeats his predecessor, Peren in a duel, becoming the leader of the Alteraci. I.E (Imperial Era) 1 B.A -1600 I.E 1 I.E - Annexation of Alterac occurs, the Alteraci and their domain join the Empire of Arathor. Est. 1 I.E - Troll Wars begin. 25 I.E - Transformation Period Begins. Alteraci gradually abandon older customs and adopt Arathorian. 300 I.E - Transformation Period Ends. 450 I.E - House of Trollbane's power wanes in Alterac, being regarded more Arathorian than Alteraci. 500 I.E - House of Perenolde comes into power as ruling family, replacing House of Trollbane. K.A (Kingdom of Alterac) 1600 I.E - 1140 K.A (Present) 0 K.A - The Liberation of Alterac occurs. King Ivan Perenolde I is coronated King of Alterac. 28 K.A - King Ivan Perenolde perishes. King Charles Perenolde is coronated. 38 K.A - Snowfall Rebellion occurs. Lord Sheldon of the South Pass and Lord Arnwake executed. 52 K.A - Prince Ivan II falls from the ramparts of Alterac Keep, his infant son Nicholas Perenolde becomes heir. 63 K.A - King Charles Perenolde perishes. King Nicholas Perenolde coronated. 115 K.A - War of Silverpine begins. 116 K.A - King Nicholas Perenolde allows Lordaeron to take the mountain pass. 117 K.A - War of Silverpine ends. 121 K.A - The eldest son of Nicholas Perenolde I, Ralph Perenolde mysteriously disappears. 132 K.A - King Nicholas Perenolde perishes, King Edwin Perenolde coronated. 140 K.A - King Edwin Perenolde abdicates the throne, passing it to his cousin, Peter Perenolde. Relative Dynasty 148 K.A - Lord Herring colonizes Herring Rock. 164 K.A - King Peter Perenolde perishes, his son, Victor Perenolde I is coronated. 180 K.A - First Alterac-Stromic War begins. Blockades at the East Pass and Herring Rock, cripple economy. 181 K.A - Alteraci Offensive begins. Thoradin's Wall is taken. 182 K.A - The First Alterac-Stromic War ends with the Treaty of Durnholde, at a stalemate. 201 K.A - King Victor Perenolde I perishes, King Aaron Perenolde is coronated. 217 K.A - King Aaron Perenolde dies from a spring fever, King Lucas Perneolde is coronated. 242 K.A - Lord Edward Perenolde, descendent of Gerald Perenolde ousts King Lucas Perenolde and becomes King of Alterac. King Edward Perenolde I is coronated. The Golden Age of Alterac 260 K.A - The Revival begins. 284 K.A - Bastard Rebellion occurs. 289 K.A - King Edward Perenolde perishes, King Nicholas Perenolde II is coronated. 307 K.A - King Nicholas Perenolde II perishes, Gerald Perenolde II is coronated. 340 K.A - Scorched Plains incident occurs. 345 K.A - Zul'Dare War begins. 348 K.A - War of Frozen Stone begins. 355 K.A - War of Frozen Stone ends after Fitzroy Perenolde I murders his father and is coronated, ending the war by winter. 356 K.A - King Fitzroy begins a massive reformation of Alterac. The Laws of Alterac are reformed, conscription draft laws are created. The Alteraci Army is increased three fold and increased spending revitalized the Alteraci Navy. The Revival is forced to go underground after artists and revolutionary intellectuals are targeted. King Fitzroy replaces the Revival with faith, strengthening ties with the Church of the Holy Light. 367 K.A - The Second Alteraci-Stromic War begins. The Alteraci Offensive starts the war. 368 K.A - The Liberation of Strom occurs followed by the Stromic Offensive. The Kingdom of Kul Tiras exits the war. 369 K.A - The Kingdom of Lordaeron joins the war alongside Alterac. Invasion of Hillsbrad occurs months later, followed by the Storming of Strom and the Stromic Resistance. 371 K.A - The Second Alteraci-Stromic War ends with the Treaty of Boralus. 373 K.A - King Fitzroy Perenolde I dies of a heart attack, his second son, King Arthur Perenolde I succeeds him. 374 K.A - The Revival returns. 376 K.A - The Garnet Skull Rebellion erupts. The Hillsbrad Foothills are mostly controlled by the Garnet Skull Company. 377 K.A - A failed assassination attempt on King Arthur Perenolde I leaves him without a left hand. The Garnet Skull Company takes Alterac City while the King recovers. Lordaeronian forces liberate the city the next day. The Garnet Skull Rebellion ends with the execution of Edward Perenolde II. 384 - Gull Isle and Purgation Isle are settled by the Kingdom of Alterac 386 - Several sugar, cotton and palm oil colonies established in the South Seas. 408 K.A - The Sanguine Gavel infiltrates the Kingdom of Alterac 418 K.A - The Sanguine Gavels fails to assassinate King Arthur Perenolde I, saved by King Aderic Greymane III. The two kingdoms forgive pass transgressions to form the Silver Stake to wipe out the Sanguine Gavel. 419 K.A - The Silver Stake leads the 'Bloody Feast' of Eastpoint Keep. King Aderic Greymane III is assaulted by surviving members of the Gavel. King Arthur Perenolde I conducts a thorough investigation of his Royal Council, revealing his trusted advisor, Lord Collister to be a member, who had conspired a coup of both kingdoms. Lord Collister is executed, preventing his plot. 427 K.A - King Arthur Perenolde I expires from old age, leaving the throne to his son, Baldric Perenolde. 445 K.A - King Baldric Perenolde dies at sea, leaving the throne to his daughter, Madison Perenolde. 456 K.A - Stromic Troops disguised as Stromic Nationalists attack Alteraci in the Northern Arathi Mountains under Alteraci control, Queen Madison places an embargo on the Kingdom of Stromgarde in response. 457 K.A - Hoping to end the embargo with less stubborn leadership, King Elric Trollbane organizes the assassination of Queen Madison Perenolde. Queen Madison Perenolde is assassinated by Martin Rogers while giving a speech. Gregor Perenolde succeeds his mother. The Third Alteraci-Stromic War erupts. Golden Age of Alterac Ends 8 Years of Hardship 459 K.A - King Gregor Perenolde dies in battle, believing himself to have lost regardless. Arthur Perenolde II is coronated, his mother Queen Eleanor Perenolde is named his regent through the strong arming of King Greymane. The Regency sues for peace, ending the Third Alteraci-Stromic War under the Treaty of Alterac City. Queen-Regent Eleanor Perenolde sells Fenris Isle to the Kingdom of Lordaeron to help ease the war debt. 460 K.A - Famine strikes the Hillsbrad Foothills, the Queen-Regent turns to her father, King Greymane for aid. 464 K.A - Unable to pay off the significant debt to Gilneas, the Queen-Regent sells the mountain range bordering the Hillsbrad Foothills and Silverpine Forest to the Kingdom of Gilneas. Outraged, the nobility oust the Queen-Regent replacing her with war hero, General Oliver Greenwall. The Queen-Regent is executed later that year after a plot for her restoration as regent is discovered. 465 K.A - General Greenwall is dismissed from the regencies after a poor attempt at rebuilding the military through conscription despite the famine. Duke Cedric Karlsburg replaces him as regent. 466 KA - The famine ends, Alterac begins to recover economically in the following years. The Peaceful Century 475 K.A - The regency ends, King Arthur Perenolde II ascends to the throne. Former Lord-Regent Cedric Karlsburg becomes Steward. However, little changes as the Steward continues the manage the kingdom. 490 K.A - Duke Cedric Karlsburg dies, King Arthur II begins ruling, following his mentors teachings. 510 K.A - King Arthur Perenolde II dies in a hunting accident, he is succeeded by his son, King Victor Perenolde II. 526 K.A - Alterac finally recovers from the economic depression following the Third Alteraci-Stromic War. 542 K.A - King Victor Perenolde II dies of kidney failure, the crown passes to his son, Cedric Perenolde. 549 K.A - After nearly three centuries of a gradual progression of intellectual thought, the Revival ends following the Vigo - Whitefield Debate. Scholars focus on studying their predecessors rather than exploring their own. 573 K.A - King Cedric Perenolde perishes, his heir, James Perenolde succeeded him. The Peaceful Century Ends 583 K.A - The Orange-Black Civil War erupts, nobility and many commoners siding with either the Nameless or Arthurian factions. Beginning non-violently, several instances of violence occur later throughout the conflict. The Orange-Black Civil War eventually ends after the King makes a decision, protests are suppressed. 597 K.A - King James Perenolde dies, the Three Crowns War erupts due to contested claims. 600 K.A - The Three Crowns War ends, King Astric remains on the throne, creating a new era of good relations with the Kingdom of Stromgarde. Monarchs of Mixed Blood 603 K.A - King Astric Perenolde perishes after unable to receive further treatment for wounds from the war. Without an heir, the throne passes to his nephew, Brandon Perenolde II, son of his rebellious brother, King Brandon Perenolde. A regency is installed under Lord Quinten Lothrington. 621 K.A - The Great Fire results in the deaths of most of the royal family, save Amelia Perenolde, the child of Prince Mortomew Perenolde who had been living in exile in the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Seeing as there is no other heir, Amelia Perenolde is declared Queen. Numerous law reforms are enacted. 624 K.A - A naval quasi-war between the Kingdom of Azeroth and Kingdom of Alterac begins over South Seas colonies. 634 K.A - The Kingdom of Kul Tiras enters the conflict, ending it effectively by defeating both foes and gaining dominance in the region. 642 K.A - Previously unmarried, Queen Amelia Perenolde weds the Gilnean Duke Frederic Archpoole, they have a son together later that year despite their age. 661 K.A - Queen Amelia Perenolde dies of old age, her only son, Darion Perenolde succeeds her. 662 K.A - King Darion Perenolde marries an Alteraci noblewoman, suspending his previous engagement with a Tirassian noblewoman. This restores Alteraci blood to the royal lineage, ending the Monarchs of Mixed Blood Era. Waning of Alterac 687 K.A - King Darion Perenolde sinks at sea, he is succeeded by his daughter, Julia Perenolde. 703 K.A - Harlan Perenolde claims the throne as the most pure-blooded Perenolde alive, beginning the War of Perenolde. 704 K.A - Harlan's forces take Southshore and then Alterac City. Queen Julia Perenolde perishes defending her city, while her brother, Stuart Perenolde and her son, Thomas Perenolde flee. Harlan Perenolde coronates himself as King of Alterac whereas Thomas Perenolde does the same under his uncle's regency in Strahnbrad. 706 K.A - King Harlan Perenolde's forces take Strahnbrad, killing King Thomas Perenolde. Stuart Perenolde goes into hiding. King Randal Trollbane holds Durnholde Keep. 711 K.A - Stuart Perenolde is captured but escapes, fleeing to the Alteraci-Lordaeronian border. 716 K.A - Stuart Perenolde returns with Lordaeronian support. 717 K.A - King Stuart Perenolde captures Alterac City, killing Harlan Perenolde before marching to Durnholde Keep and capturing it after the Stromics withdraw. The Treaty of Durnholde is signed shortly afterwards, ending the war. 725 K.A - King Stuart Perenolde perishes from injuries relating to a horseback injury, he is succeeded by his son, Walton Perenolde. 726 K.A - After much deliberation, the Queen-Mother selects General Tristan Karthwall as Lord-Regent. 727 K.A - The Queen-Mother remarries following the death of King Stuart Perenolde, betrothing Lord-Regent Tristan Karthwall. Outrage ensues amongst the nobility. 732 K.A - A dispute over fishing waters erupts into the War of the Nobles in response to Lord-Regent Karthwall's decision. The Southshore Crisis occurs, Lord-Regent Tristan Karthwall is assassinated and briefly replaced by Sir Bryan DuBois as Lord-Regent. 733 K.A -The Strahnbrad Agreement The Alterac Peerage agrees to end the war under the conditions that Sir Bryan DuBois is banished and an Alterac House of Nobles is formed which is given considerable authority as a regency council, continuing past the king's coming of age. Alterac House of Nobles 737 K.A - King Walton Perenolde comes of age, however the Alterac House of Nobles maintains an equal degree of authority. 771 K.A - King Walton Perenolde dies under unknown circumstances, the throne passes to his son, Charles Perenolde II. 772 K.A - King Charles Perenolde II storms the Alterac House of Nobles, holding the nobility hostage while the Alterac Army marches into the most powerful of the nobility's lands and occupies them. The Alterac House of Nobles is imprisoned and forced to vote to disband the Alterac House of Nobles. 773 K.A The Kingdom of Alterac is weakened by the estrangement between King Charles Perenolde II and the Alterac Peerage. The Kingdom of Stromgarde seizes the opportunity and sets off the Fourth Alteraci-Stromic War. 775 K.A - The Alterac Peerage orchestrates a coup, reinstating the Alterac House of Nobles while King Charles Perenolde II is away at war. Both governments of Alterac sue for peace with the Kingdom of Stromgarde. 776 K.A - The Kingdom of Stromgarde agrees to a peace agreement with the Alterac House of Nobles, many monarchs follow suit and refuse to recognize King Charles Perenolde II's authority, despite the Alterac House of Nobles stating that King Charles Perenolde II is still the King. 777 K.A - King Charles Perenolde II returns to the Kingdom of Alterac, this time razing the Duchy of Durnholde with his army before proclaiming the Alterac House of Nobles is indefinitely suspended. Out of fear, the Alterac Peerage comply. King Charles Perenolde II begins a reign of terror, ruling with an iron fist. 781 K.A - King Charles Perenolde II is assassinated by his son in a coup supported by the Alterac Peerage, beginning the peaceful reign of King Nicholas Perenolde III. The new king's first edict is the Hillsbrad Purchase, selling all of Alterac's holdings in the Hillsbrad Foothills to the Kingdom of Lordaeron. The Great Peace 800 K.A - King Nicholas Perenolde III rules Alterac wisely and the Kingdom of Alterac enters an age of quiet peace. 818 K.A - King Nicholas Perenolde III passes away at the age of sixty, passing the throne to his grandson, King Julian Perenolde. Lord-Regent Bernard Mournhall rules as regent. 822 K.A - King Julian Perenolde comes of age and assumes full authority as King. 846 K.A - The Monetary Crisis breaks out, causing immense political gridlock and economic problems for the Kingdom of Alterac. 849 K.A - The Monetary Crisis ends after King Julian Perenolde issues the Monopoly Decree. The Alteraci economy slowly recovers. 853 K.A - King Julian Perenolde dies of pneumonia, his daughter, Bridget Perenolde becomes Queen. 881 K.A - Queen Bridget Perenolde dies in a hunting accident, her son, Stuart Perenolde II becomes King. 1000 K.A - The Perenolde Dynasty rules Kingdom of Alterac for one thousand years, the Millenial Feast is held. 1023 K.A - King Isidus Perenolde perishes, his grandson, Aldus Perenolde becomes King of Alterac. 1082 K.A - Aldus Perenolde perishes, passing the crown to his son, Aiden Perenolde. 1095 K.A - Skirmishes in the Chartreuse Mountains begin over mining rights. 1099 K.A - Fifth Alteraci-Stromic War erupts over another border dispute. 1101 K.A - Fifth Alteraci-Stromic War ends in an uneasy but advantageous truce for Alterac. 1110 K.A - The First War occurs. Downfall of Alterac 1115 K.A - The Kingdom of Alterac hesitantly joins the Alliance of Lordaeron, King Aiden Perenolde preferring a diplomatic solution. 1116 K.A - The Second War erupts. As defeat seemed likely for the Alliance of Lordaeron, King Aiden Perenolde betrays the Alliance of Lordaeron and collaborates with the Orcish Horde. His treacheries include: the organization of a peasants revolt, ambush of high elves, an assassination attempt on Uther the Lightbringer, and most notably, allowing the Orcish Horde safe passage through the Alterac Mountains. King Thoras Trollbane marches on Alterac, capturing King Aiden Perenolde and declaring martial law. Famous war hero, General Hath, who had obeyed King Aiden Perenolde and allowed the Orcish Horde to pass, despite his protests against that betrayal, confesses to King Thoras Trollbane, King Aiden Perenolde's treason. A.A (Alterac in Anarchy) 1116 K.A - 26 A.A (Present) 0 A.A - The Alliance of Lordaeron bickers over the fate of Alterac. Aliden Perneolde is supported by King Terenas Menethil, Isiden Perenolde by King Genn Greymane and King Thoras Trollbane believes Alterac should be annexed to Stromgarde. Deathwing, under the guise of Lord Daval Prestor, uses magic to convince the Alliance of Lordaeron to give him control of the region. But mysteriously disappears, leaving the Kingdom of Alterac to ruin. 1 A.A - Strahnbrad and former Alteraci lands in the Hillsbrad Foothills come under the control of the Kingdom of Lordaeron. All of these regions are rebuilt and relatively safe, whereas the rest of Alterac descends into anarchy. Former Alteraci nobility form the Alterac Syndicate, a criminal organization that creates anarchy throughout Alterac led by Aliden Perenolde. Crushridge Ogres take control of Alterac City. 11 A.A - Blackrock Orcs raid Strahnbrad, killing many of the villagers until the arrival of Prince Arthas and the Order of the Silver Hand. Strahnbrad is saved but weakened. 12 A.A - The Kingdom of Lordaeron falls at the hands of Arthas Menethil, Strahnbrad is among the few towns spared from the Scourge but instead it falls into the hands of the Alterac Syndicate. 18 A.A - The Stormpike Expedition enters Alterac beginning conflict with the Frostwolf Clan over Alterac Valley. The Syndicate becomes enemies of both the New Horde and the Grand Alliance. Warchief Thrall orders investigations into the Alterac Syndicate. The Alterac Syndicate ally with the Argus Wake. Under Lord Falconcrest, the Arathi Syndicate have dominant control the city of Strom with other operations throughout the Highlands. 21 A.A - Aliden Perenolde is assassinated by the New Horde. Durnholde Keep comes under Forsaken control. The Alterac Syndicate is weakened. 23 A.A - New factions replace the Alterac Syndicate as champions of Alterac. The Partisans of Alterac, the Dominion of Alterac and City-State of Alterac all contest rule. After much struggle and some diplomacy, the City-State emerges as the sole power in Alterac, restoring the kingdom. 25 A.A - After the Ousting of Kormed Wolfheart, the City-State of Alterac falls. The Kingdom of Alterac returns to anarchy. The Forsaken attempt an invasion of the Alterac Mountains, detonating the South Pass causing an avalanche. The Citrine Eagle emerges, the Forsaken threat is averted. The Citrine Eagle appears as the sole protector of Alterac, but establishes no authority. Much of Alterac descends into anarchy. 26 A.A - An attempt to reestablish order to Alterac known as the Assembly of Alterac fails. The Citrine Eagle assist in the Fall of Stromgarde, Strom is plagued. The Arathi Syndicate are destroyed. The Burning Legion returns to Azeroth, the Citrine Eagle joins Alliance forces. The Citrine Eagle returns from the Broken Isles at the end of the year. Category:Calendars Category:Documents Category:Alteraci History Category:Kingdom of Alterac